What a coffee does
by badeloverunconditionally
Summary: So, here is my work for the Victorious Prompts. This is for the 'few hours' promp. Fluffy weird One-shot (AU)


**Third attempt...**

**I hate you**** change**** hour.**

* * *

><p>A morning on L.A. With the typical traffic. Jade West needs a coffee to survive at this whole shit.<p>

University, study, bothersome people...

The goth girl as stand up waiting for her coffee. Black two sugar. She is there tired of all. She can't asleep the last night, she needed study for a lot of tests. What the hell happens with her teachers?

"Coffee black, two sugar. Ready for Jade West" Jade looks up then she just whispers "thanks" for herself. She walks on to the costumer, the costumer gives the coffee to Jade meanwhile smile. "here is, your coffee, miss" Jade takes the coffee saying nothing.

Jade walks out the Starbucks coffee shop, but she is stop off for some male figure, she spills out her coffee.

"Um... I'm sorry.." a male voice says. He is tall, with brown eyes, brunette skin and a Greek-God own body. He has his pear-phone on his hand and is looking upset at the mess that he made.

"Jerk! You made spill out my coffee!" Jade tries to clean up herself.

"Let me help. I'll shop you a new one" his voice has not an emotion.

They both look up at the same time. He gets loose on her eyes, her kissable lips.

"Well, but it has be my own special taste..." he gets awake faster from his dream, he raises an eyebrow.

"O.k. What is your special taste?"

"Coffee black two sugar, just that, I don't wanna anymore" The guy looks at his pear-phone, he has not time for an extra cash order, but that doesn't mean that he is not going to another for the sexy-goth girl.

"Fine, but you have to drink it with me"

"What? Why? You spilled out my coffee. Wasn't my fault" Jade crosses her arms anger.

"It's that or I'm not going to your coffee" He sounds security full, Jade rolls her eyes, she is not one to weather this shit.

"Well... I'll do it, but just for my coffee. Don't think another stuff." He smiles successfully. She moans exasperate.

"Come on, babe" Jade stops off Beck with an angry look on her face.

"My name's Jade, and it's better that you don't try to win me over"

"I'll don't try it. And my name is Beck"

"Come on to my coffee. Beck." Jade says his name with a bit of disgusting.

They both walk on together, they as stand up in front of the cash register, a young blonde girl with a tired look trying be active says hello and ask their cash order.

"A simple coffee, and a black coffee two sugar"

The blond girl nods "Names?"

"Beck and Jade..." the girl nods again and walk away from them.

Jade moans exasperate and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe that I'm losing my first class"

"Bad for you." Beck say care less, Jade looks at him then crosses her arms.

"You don't know what that means. I have a lot of tests today" Beck is just seeing her with calm, the he smiles.

"I know what that means... I'm student, too" Jade crosses her arms and shake her head.

The blond girl from before as now in another place of the coffee shop with two cups on her hands. Beck and Jade walk on to the girl; Jade takes her coffee now saying nothing, Beck says "thanks" faster, then he follows the girl who know until few minutes ago.

Jade is sit down on the table as if nobody more is there, she is drinking her coffee with close eyes. "Hi... Jade" she looks up frowning. Beck is smiling, raising his eyebrows, he takes sit in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks crossing her arms, Beck raises his shoulders.

"Do you remember our deal?" Jade sighs for back to drink her coffee. Beck looks kinda nervous trying to search a good ice breaker. "What do you do to have fun."

She frowned exasperate. "really? I can't have a time for myself?" Beck raises his shoulder, he sighs and pass a hand on his hair. Jade rolls her eyes and sigh. "I like to write, read and act, I usually go to some performances, but I have no all the time I want because I usually pass my time studying"

"Really? I love act, too. And... where do you study?"

"UCLA. I know what you think, and of anyway it's true, I'm a super rich kid." Beck laughs and shake his head.

"I actually study in UCLA, too." Jade frowns and her tonge begins to play into her mouth.

"I never seen you before."

"cultural exchange, I came just a week ago. But I'm impressive that you didn't know about me, because I'm the Canadian-hot one" Jade shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, big boy, I never listened about you before" Jade gets another bit of her coffee. Beck rises his shoulders cares less, he sees Jade lose about her. "Do you was before on NY? You'll have a lot of chances be an actor maybe."

Beck wakes again and think about the question. "Yes, I was before there, but I never take care about that, you know... I wannabe best frist."

Jade smiles lovely and a kinda hottest. "Well, it's your dream not mine." Beck smiles, too. He is raising his eyebrows.

"And what about yours?" Jade is drinking her coffee, but the question makes her look up.

"What?"

"What about your dreams..."

"That's another thing, it's not your business. If I should do something, I'll have been do it." an awkward silence manages their table. "So, how much time you have stay here."

"Um...mm... Pitifully, just few hours. Like three days." Jade nods and Beck sighs.

* * *

><p>Jade has just one word to explain how feels like. Tired. She had study and no matters her first test was shitty harder, and the rest of them, too.<p>

She is going back to her home, but that's not a good break, get to home, with her father's screams... Blah, blah, blah. She better choices for just travel with no way around the city.

"Hey, it's good see you again" A male voice sounds behind her. Jade obviously knows who he is, she backs to him and he is there smiling like a dumb, but she feels something especial about that smirk.

"Hi, big boy." Jade smiles as sexy as she can and it really works well.

"Where are going to?"

"No place, I just want get out from here."

"Well, know we are two. Do you wanna come with me?"

"To where?"

"No place, just a calm zone. Maybe outside, on the campus, there is not cheerleaders today."

"O.k, but first I wanna drink _something _because I'm tired and exasperate. You know what I mean. True?" Beck smiles biggest.

"Of course. Girl."

They have no idea of how they done it there, under a tree, in a park of L.A, drinking between each other, two _six-packs._

"Hell! I need tweet this, I'm drinking beer, under a tree, beside a guy that I know just few hours ago."

"I'm not a so bad companionship." Jade laughs.

"No, you're not. Come on big boy, we need more of this." Jade says shaking a void-last beer can.

"It's just me, or beer is not enough to calm down us."

"Beer is not enough." Jade has her hands on her knees, with her head lying on the log tree.

"What do you wanna use?" Jade looks at Beck and yet they are half unknown each other, he knows what she is thinking about.

"Do you have... _That_?" Jade has close her eyes, she whispers at his ear. _"Yes" _Beck smiles and Jade does too.

...

...

And here they are again, lose, kissing harder to each other. What the hell is happening? This is wrong about a whole of reasons.

Beck tries to open the motel's door meanwhile he is eating with kisses to Jade. Just a few hours ago they was just knowing each other, now they are fucking each other.

* * *

><p>Jade really doesn't wanna remember what happens yesterday, but she just can wish it, because she clarity remember two important things: she fucked with a half-unknown guy and she as drunk and drugged. How in the hell she can remember that? She was DRUGGED.<p>

She hopes don't see him again. He has something that makes Jade lose out the control. He is so fresh, so perfect to her, but no, she is not a girl who falls in love like that.

...

Beck tries to pay attention at the class, but to the hell all the shit of his teacher is saying, he just can think about the last night. Beck doesn't know how he can remember that yet he as drugged and drunk, but he does that.

Her perfect body moving on him, her perfect little waist, her eyes like two jewels. All about her is perfect, even her sarcasm (it is funny to him) her way of view the life. But what the fuck! He can't to be in love with Jade, he is not a men of _one love_.

He hopes don't see her again, but a part of him scream out loud. "I wannabe beside her the rest of my life."

...

He is not thinking clarity, she is a mess.

They are walking trying to avoid the thing has been happen. They stop off rude in a shock.

There is him with that unintentional smirk, there is she with that shine on her eyes.

"Um... Hi again... Jade" Beck says nervous.

"...Beck." Jade says trying be fresh.

"So... About the last night..." she gasps. He passes a hand on his hair.

"What?" Jade says kinda exasperate.

"Do you really wanna talk about that?" Jade open her mouth with no word to say out.

"We was... You know. And whatever happened, you're not the first and you'll don't be the last. You know what I mean, true?"

"Yes, of course. Agree, and, same." They both nod and walk away, but a strongest force make them walk on back each other.

They make out, no caring for the people around them. Beck moves his hand to her waist. Jade plays with his hair. They don't know what is happen.

"What the hell happened!?" they say at the same time, but Beck is the one who smiles and rise his shoulders.

"Tomorrow it's my last day here. That was a Good-bye kiss, maybe." Jade forgiven the _mistake _and open her eyes as big.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I said you before that." Jade whispers an _uh_.

"I've miss you. I think...well I mean..." Beck laughs a bit he never seen before her like that, nervous and whispering.

"Don't worry, we have like 36 hours more."

They don't know what is happening to them, but what cares, when the time is flying.

* * *

><p>It's the first class yet, and Beck is searching her. Today is his last day, what is better than past time with that girl who makes him laugh and enjoy by the life.<p>

Don't how much classes should he lose, he wants to enjoy his last day here.

Then a long walk, he finds her. Jade is sit down on the lawn, with her pear-phone on her hand and listening something with the headphones.

Beck walks on to Jade, he sits down beside her. He takes out a headphone from her.

"Hi sexy goth, ready to tell me Good-bye." Jade frowns angry.

"First: if you call me sexy goth again, I'll put my scissors into your..."

"That sounds hot, we should try it." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, Beck..."

"Do you have free hour now?"

"No..."

"Bad girl." Beck kidding with her, Jade shakes her head.

"And what about you. Don't do you have classes today?"

"Whatever, today is my last day..." Jade nods, Beck looks at her freshly. "Do you wanna pass the rest of the day, beside me?"

"Do I have options?" Beck shakes with his head. Jade sighs and hold into her bra her pear-phone, Beck can't avoid the show in front of him. "Close the mouth, and come on." Beck smiles skillful.

...

They are walking like two slovens, talking about thing without sense, art and dreams.

"I want a Starbucks." Jade says to the air.

"We could get ones." Beck says walking slower than before, Jade nods.

Beck and Jade walk into the Starbucks coffee shop, he ask the two coffees, they walk out to an alone place be.

They are sit down on the same place from before.

"Really do you like live in Canada?" Beck frowns for his companionship's question, Jade drinks a bit of coffee letting an impression of her purple lips on the tape of the coffee.

"Canada is awesome, what do you have with the Canadians."

Jade smiles with a shine on her eyes. "Are too Hot, and such good fucker." Beck can't no smile.

"Do you think?" Beck says with a laugh.

Jade raises her shoulder and make a pout. "I don't know, I as drugged, but yes was damn good."

"Jade..."

"Hmm?"

"You wannabe writer. True?" Jade nods emotionally less. "May I read some of your works?"

Jade frowns. "Why?"

"Curiosity..." Beck say getting a drink of his coffee.

Jade shakes her head slowly. "You should, but you'll don't do it, because my works are at my home and I don't wanna go to my home now."

"I wish then..."

"Maybe, but whatever, my style it's too bloody and sadly." Beck looks at the sky with a big smile.

"Now, I really wanna read that." Jade blushes and look down.

...

...

Jade is alone at home, her father is working and her stepmother is on a shitty fitness thing. She is looking the cold night. Jade laughs with impudence for herself.

"So, we just needed three days to... Fall in love? Or I just need your lust touch?" Jade asks to the air, to the life, to nobody.

Beck is going back to Canada. They talked the day, but wasn't enough. The night as cold as it always is, but now that feels different.

She is there, like a dumb, thinking about... About him.

Jade has her head between her knees, she is wearing...nothing... Just her bra and panties. But she care it less.

...-...-

Beck is walking carefully trying be discreet, he wants that this has been a _surprise. _He as stand up in front of a hall, he is hopping that _her _door be easy to search for.

Yes, not so difficult, some shadows of hits are there, well, maybe she has some temperamental troubles.

-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Jade is lie down trying to sleep, she forgets use the sheets, she is just there, half nude on her comfort king size bed.

A shadow ups at her, she opens the eyes surprising.

"What the..."

"Do you miss me babe?"

"How in the hell you..."

"Don't ask please."

Beck kisses her, Jade kisses him. They found love... In just a few hours...

* * *

><p><strong>No words, just excuses... I never was before on UCLA so I'm sorry if I have mistakes about it. I'm just fourteen so I supposed this is a T... Whatever. If you ask, no, I didn't know what I do.<strong>

**Happy Victorious prompts... :***


End file.
